Joryn - 21
Unintended Rival Am I better off with Kaelib dead or alive? His talent as a puppeteer has, on some occasions, been useful to me and, at other times, proven dangerous. And, so long as we find ourselves in sufficient alignment, I believe that we have much to gain from each other. In contrast, were he ever to decide that I'm an obstacle, I fear that he might coerce the Vanguard or my comrades against me. I could seek out Kaelib's death, but plotting against him might be too risky; he appears highly capable of sniffing out enemies and victims. Would it then be wise to unite with him? No, he may be talented, but I'm suspicious of his intentions and don't expect much loyalty. Blindly trusting my fate to him would only put me in a position to be abused. Alternatively, there are others that I might be able to trust and rely on should Kaelib ever decide me to be a menace. Perhaps Arimus or Vargath? Amaron? Leopold? Or maybe I should tread more lightly so as to not threaten Kaelib and his personal ambitions. I'm not sure what to do; too many impossible decisions. Open Council I most recently found myself at odds with Kaelib during an open council with the Vanguard. My goals during the discussion were to assess the intentions of the Lyth, identify the most effective methods for counteracting them, and establish a long term strategy for winning the underlying war between humanity and Lyth. Kaelib seemed to interpret my words to mean that I wanted to flee and hide. Or at least that's what he kept stressing when I'd voice my opinion. Not once did I actually claim such a plan. The council was called in response to learning that the Academy City-State is, or soon will be, under siege by Napolia, New Kalia, and Rivillian. Instead of the former two marching on the latter as originally anticipated, the three joined together to put an end to the true instigator of the war; "Emperor Elric." Elric's intrigue, almost certainly coupled with the efforts of the Lyth, has also incited an anti-mage sentiment. Vargath proposed that we take a direct role by supporting the alliance and openly opposing the Academy City-State. When I suggested that the Lyth likely hoped that we'd take such an action—fight amongst ourselves and dwindle the number of Great Ones—Arimus proposed another plan; lie low and grow our influence for the "long game." The Long Game While I agree with Arimus in principle, I don't know how we can expect to compete with the Lyth for influence and power. They're already established and deeply entrenched in our governments. How could we slip in without them immediately identifying us and neutralizing our efforts? Furthermore, how can we keep the momentum and tempo of such a strategy across multiple generations? Direction, cohesion and knowledge would surely be lost. As an alternative to Arimus' long game, another leader of the council, Lothar, proposed that we gather in Yorland beyond the Scar. The Lyth appear to be focused primarily on Kalia and have little to no hold in Yorland. Once there, we might be able to prepare ourselves unmolested for a future encounter with the Lyth. Although removing the Lyth from our immediate concerns is appealing, they've also been the fire that has forced us to unite. I, personally, would have had little to do with the Vanguard were I not forced into this conflict against those orchestrating our ruin. Additionally, I'd prefer not to force my descendants to suffer a war that I merely postponed by avoiding. From Disaster Comes Opportunity After discussing with the council the above proposals and a few others, I began to realize the opportunity that this anti-mage sentiment has created for us. It's the necessary fire beneath the Great Ones that forces a line to be drawn. From just the Academy City-State exodus alone, we've been able to gather dozens of Great Ones as potential allies against the Lyth. The more the fire grows, the more those with the gift will be forced to act. I understand that the immediate danger to the Great Ones is great and real. For that, we should be quick to seek out and recruit them. I proposed that we seek an audience with Elric in hopes of salvaging this situation for a purpose that's far greater than our—or his—past trespasses or petty ambitions. If Elric is still working with the Lyth, then I fear such a move could be very dangerous and even disastrous. Otherwise, if he believes that he has been duped, then he may be a valuable asset; a necessary evil to best position us for fighting the Lyth. The council ultimately agreed on a compromise between Vargath's proposal and mine. He was bent on reclaiming control of the academy, insisting that it would be the preferred place from which to wage war against the Lyth. He may be right, but I'm worried that it'll result in a costly bloodbath. I'm also concerned that succeeding in retaking the Academy City-State might conceal the Great Ones from the fire and, thus, suppress the needed heat. While the majority of the Vanguard and Great Ones pursue a resolution with the academy, some resources will also be diverted to excavating the sites where the gates rest. Selycia, another leader of the council, believes that we may find artifacts to help us contest the Lyth. It seems to be a longshot, but I believe it's a lead worth exploring. There's little risk involved and the rewards might be great. Who knows, it may even reveal something of the nature of the Aingeal. Confiding in Others Prior to the open council, I privately approached Aaron about my hope to rediscover and even restore the Aingeal. With the exception of my book on dreams, I leant him all of my books that he might have them magically copied for his personal study. In short, I petitioned his help as one educated in the theory and use of magic. I also asked him to keep my intentions secret so as to minimize the chance that it be discovered by spies. If our efforts on the subject actually have merit, then I'd prefer it to not leak to the Lyth. Arimus once stated to me that he sought to obtain contact with the Vanguard on the island at the eye of the storm. It appears that is no longer possible. Amaron shut down the gates after sending Rhyzal through them with a message of their closure. From what I understand, the gates were our means of contact with the island. Thus, we've been severed from both Amaron and the Vanguard headquarters. I told Vargath that I had recently spoken with Amaron in a dream and asked if it were a medium that I could use to privately communicate with others. The short answer is no. I must possess the gift. But then he admitted to not fully understanding my limitations and also emphasized that he had never personally met Amaron. In fact, I'm only aware of a handful of people that have met Amaron; Rhyzal and those from Asher's Island. If that's so and Amaron has been willing to correspond with me on two occasions, perhaps I'll be able to reach him again in my dreams; though I'm not entirely sure to what end. Déja Vu Curious about my dream and short exchange with Amaron, I decided to explore the ruins to see if I could find the site where I had attempted to fight off the dead. Somewhat surprisingly, I found it and attempted to mentally reach out to Amaron. Nothing happened. My investment in my dreams has been interesting but not terribly practical, yet Leopold said that all Lyth are taught to control their dreams. I wonder why they consider such a skill to be important. Does it have something to do with their long lives? Or might they possess the ability to communicate or otherwise act via dreams? Would this suggest that there are other means that I might tap to unlock powers similar to those that require the gift? Could I reach Leopold if I tried? Is it all at the whim of unknown gods? Lessons in Language Almost since arriving to this place, Rhyzal has been teaching me the language of her mother's people in Yorland. She and her father, Lothar, have been there together on two occasions; only when the weather permitted traversal of the mountain pass. Now the pass is open again and there's a prospect of us going there, should our current plan fail. I'm glad to have procured Rhyzal's tutelage; for multiple reasons, actually. Knowing the language may prove useful but I also appreciate the opportunity to learn more about Rhyzal. I've come to enjoy her company. Unfortunately, it seems that the conclusion of the council may put an end to our correspondence for the time being. She'll likely be staying here in Xolmeth while I join the group that intends to attack the academy. I'm still not entirely sure what it is that intrigues me about Rhyzal. I also find it curious that she seems so innocent despite her father having claimed to have served in three wars.